Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia unlockables
Clothes and Disks *Defeat Yusei 10 times in a turbo duel and get his coat. *Defeat him 10x in a normal duel and you get his duel disc. *Defeat Crow 10x in a turbo duel and get black bird disc! *Beat Leo and Luna in 10 Tag Duels to get Leo's dual disc. *Beat Jack 10 times in both Duels and Turbo Duels to get wheel of fortune disc! *Beat Jack 10 times in both Duels and Turbo Duels to unlock his coat! *Defeat Akiza 10x in a turbo duel to get witches dress (if female) Tag Partners *Akiza - Defeat her in a normal duel 3x *Annie & Itsuki - Defeat Team Two cute 3x *Bolt & Blister - Defeat team A duel of men 3x *Corse & Figaro - Defeat team New old lesson 3x *Crow (ascending legends) - Unlock during the story *Hashinoshima & Igusa - Defeat Team Outlaws 3x *Jack - Defeat him in a normal duel 3x *Luna & Leo - Defeat Team Celebrity Twins 3x *Mitchie & Torino - Defeat Team Known Troublemakers 3x *Morrison & Angie - Defeat Team Light & Darkness 3x *Okita & Liquid - Defeat Team Similar pairs 3x *Yusei & Crow (Storming Blackwinds) - Defeat Team Shooting Birds 3x CPU's Single Duelists *Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon - Summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon *Archlord Kristya - Beat Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest 3 times *Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor - Summon Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant *Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Beat Darklord Desire 3 times *Chaos Sorcerer - Beat Solar Flare Dragon 3 times *Crusader of Endymion - Activate Mega Ton Magical Cannon *Cyber Eltanin - Beat B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 3 times *Dark Simorgh - Beat Great Shogun Shien 3 times *Darkness Neosphere - Play for 100 hours *Destiny End Dragoon - Beat Underground Arachnid 3 times *Dragunity Knight - Gadearg - Beat Ancient Fairy Dragon 3 times *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca - Win with by using the effect of Final Countdown *Elemental Hero Absolute Zero - Beat Fabled Leviathan 3 times *Elemental Hero Neos - Beat Ancient Sacred Wyvern 3 times *Explosive Magician - Beat Ally of Justice Decisive Armor 3 times *Fabled Ragin - Beat Evil Hero Dark Gaia 3 times *Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo - Have 666 or more Summons *Garlandolf, King of Destruction - Play for 50 hours *Gigaplant - Summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Gladiator Beast Gyzarus - Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos *Gravekeeper's Visionary - Beat Jurrac Meteor 3 times *Green Gadget - Beat Power Tool Dragon 3 times *Harpie Queen - Win by using the effect of Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes *Hundred Eyes Dragon - Beat Ojama Yellow 3 times *Judgment Dragon - Summon Judgment Dragon *Locomotion R-Genex - Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE *Lonefire Blossom - Beat Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 3 times *Majestic Red Dragon - Summon Majestic Red Dragon *Naturia Beast - Beat Reptilianne Vaskii 3 times *Raiza the Storm Monarch - Beat Lava Golem 3 times *Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode - Unlock 50% or more Duel Bonuses *Supersonic Skull Flame - Beat Mist Valley Apex Avian 3 times *Swap Frog - Beat The Dark Creator 3 times *The Immortal Bushi - Beat Naturia Landoise 3 times *Worm Zero - Highest damage is 10000 or more *XX-Saber Hyunlei - Win 10 duels in a row